1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for firmly bonding thermoplastic molding compositions based on aliphatic polyamides to functionalized rubbers and to the materials obtained by this process.
2. Description of the Background
Composite materials made from thermoplastically rigid and rubber-elastic molding materials are usually assembled by adhesion, screwing together, rivetting or mechanical gripping. Recently, interesting processes have been developed for chemically bonding molding compositions based on poly(phenylene ethers) (PPE) and certain rubbers which contain double bonds and which can be vulcanized using sulfur or a peroxide (cf. DE-OS 3,602,705 and German Patent Application P 37 39 891.0). The bonding strengths achieved are considerable; however, the resistance of the PPE molding compositions to solvents and the stability of the compositions to weathering are unsatisfactory.
In principle, it is conceiveable that other thermoplastic molding compositions which are known to meet these requirements better could be employed in this process. However, it has been shown that adequate adhesion between materials cannot be achieved under the process conditions recognized as being essential when using the likes of nylon polyamides (PA), which are known to be stable to solvents. A need therefore continues to exist for a method of bonding polyamides and rubbers and achieve, as a result, a composite exhibiting good stability to solvents and weathering as well as adequate bond strength.